Sólo un par de días
by supermonstrum
Summary: Primera historia: Loki apenas tiene vida social, así que durante las vacaciones, Tony le deja a cargo su golden retriever: Thor. - Segunda historia: cuando Thor regresa de viaje, se ofrece a cuidar al gato que Natasha encontró abandonado la noche de la tormenta. Cat!Loki - Thor/Loki
1. Loki I

**Primera historia  
****Loki**

Las vacaciones de verano habían comenzado y aunque sus compañeros de colegio habían organizado un montón de planes, Loki optó por hacerse el desentendido y dar su excusa de "veré si puedo". Todos sabían perfectamente que Loki Odinson, ese chico raro, que se apartaba del grupo por iniciativa propia, nunca tenía ganas de salir a "divertirse", pero los demás lo seguían invitando una cuestión de cortesía y, probablemente de lástima.

El primer día sin clases, Loki bajó a desayunar. Se encontró con una nota de sus padres diciéndole que volverían al mediodía. Puso los ojos en blanco, bostezó y fue hasta la alacena por algo de cereal. No estaba muy seguro cómo iba a usar su tiempo de ocio, seguramente sus padres harían su viaje anual a Noruega. A él siempre le dio igual, pero últimamente la idea de pasar tiempo en familia le desagradaba hasta el punto de terminar, literalmente, enfermo.

Antes de que pudiera ir a la nevera por leche, sonó el timbre. Loki suspiró hastiado y fue a abrir.

—¿Interrumpo algo, Odinson? Veo que sigues en piyama…

Tony Stark, uno de sus compañeros, de esos pocos que Loki recordaba el nombre (¿cómo no hacerlo si además Tony era el equivalente a popularidad en la escuela?). Siempre que daba una fiesta lo invitaba y, obviamente, Loki nunca asistía.

¿Por qué estaba en la puerta de su casa el primer día de vacaciones de verano?

—Estaba por desayunar —respondió fríamente—. Eh… ¿quieres pasar?

—No, es sólo un minuto —respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros–. Me han dicho los muchachos que no tienes planes para el verano, es decir, te quedarás en casa como todos los años anteriores, ¿cierto? —Lo decía todo de la forma en la que lo pensaba y creía que eso era algo genial.

—Sí, eso supongo.

—Perfecto, porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy… ?

—Todo lo que llegues a necesitar, aquí lo tienes —lo interrumpió dejando sobre la palma de su mano algunos billetes de cien dólares y una pequeña lista—. Estaremos fuera por un par de semanas, Odinson, así que si llegas a tener algún problema puedes llamar a mi casa, alguien podrá ayudarte.

—Tony, yo nunca dije que iba hacerte ningún fav-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, una enorme criatura peluda y dorada estaba derribándolo y tuvo una sensación fría y húmeda en el rostro.

—Le agradas, Odinson, ¿acaso esto podría ser más fácil para ambos? Ya, Thor, quiero o lo pondrás de malhumor.

—¡Tony, yo no voy a cuidar a tu tonto perro! —protestó.

—No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Bien, sigan conociéndose. Adiós —dijo, y se fue.

Tony siempre conseguía lo que quería y Loki entendió que la clave era no tener en cuenta a los demás.

Maldijo a sus adentros y tomó al perro del pescuezo, dándole un tirón tan brusco que el animal dio un ladrido adolorido. El muchacho se pudo de pie, se limpió la saliva del rostro y observó al animal con atención. Era bastante grande, más aun que los cobradores dorados que había visto antes, su pelaje dorado estaba en perfecto estado: suave, brillante, lamentablemente lucía muy vital así que le complicaría algo las cosas. Thor permaneció sentado frena a él, respirando exaltado mientras meneaba el rabo con énfasis.

Nunca antes alguien se había emocionado de esa manera al estar con él, pensó Loki mientras dejaba el dinero de Tony a un lado y leía la lista de instrucciones. Sabía que sus padres no iban a tener inconvenientes con el perro porque a ellos les gustaban los animales y la única razón por la que no compraron ninguno fue porque a Loki le irritaban.

—Sí que hay que cuidarte, Thor —exclamó disconforme—. Te gusta hacer ejercicio, bien, olvídate de eso, no voy a pasar el verano en el parque. Veamos, cepillar diariamente… dejarás la casa llena de pelo y… —bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Thor debería ser sinónimo de trabajo.

Seguramente el perro no había entendido que su dueño temporal no estaba para nada contento con el, porque en cuanto Loki dejó la lista sobre la mesa, Thor dio un brinco volviéndolo a tirar al suelo mientras le lamía la mejilla con énfasis.

—¡Es suficiente! —gritó el muchacho. Sí que comía bien esa bestia enorme, no podía sacárselo de encima a menos que tirara con fuerza de su pescuezo—. ¡Siéntate! ¡Thor, sentado, quieto!

Pero no quería obedecerlo o mejor dicho, realmente le gustaba expresar su afecto porque su nariz húmeda no dejaba de recorrer con detalle cada facción del rostro de Loki.

—¡Que te sientes, animal del demonio!

Thor retrocedió enseguida, bajando un poco la cabeza. Loki se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba algo sonrojado. No era una persona demasiado paciente con los animales y estaba la posibilidad de que hubiese exagerado un poco, ¿qué tanto podía esperar de un perro al fin y al cabo?

Con la manga del piyama se limpió de nuevo y volvió a sentarse a la mesa para terminar el desayuno. Thor no se movió de donde estaba, sus ojos lo observaban brillosos y tal vez con un deje de arrepentimiento. Loki gruñó.

—No sé si te funcionaba con Tony, pero ahora estás en mi casa.

El cobrador dorado emitió un llanto suave, deseoso de acercarse un poco a la silla de Loki, mas este lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te quedas ahí.

**. . .**

A donde fuera que Loki iba, dentro de la casa o no, Thor lo seguía. Era bastante divertido cómo se las ingeniaba cuando se trataba del pasillo estrecho del piso de arriba o incluso la habitación de Loki, que no era demasiado grande para que el perro se moviera con comodidad. A los señores Odinson les parecía de lo más divertido y volvieron a plantearle a Loki la idea de tener una mascota en la familia.

—¿Qué no les basta con tener un hijo? —respondió durante el almuerzo—. No. No quiero un tonto perro en la casa. Bastante tedioso es tener que cuidar a este.

Thor estaba alrededor de la mesa, olfateando en busca de alguna migaja.

El señor Odinson miró a Loki seriamente. No era la primera vez que les contestaba de esa manera y no tenía idea de qué le estaba pasando a su hijo. Cada vez que intentaba tener una plática con él, Loki encontraba alguna excusa o la forma de escabullirse y posponerla. Pues bien, tampoco iba a permitirle hacer lo que le diera la gana.

—No lo digas como si tener un perro y un hijo fuera lo mismo, Loki —dijo severo.

—¿No lo es? —insistió con aquel tono ácido y lleno de sarcasmo.

—Suficiente, creo que ya puedes retirarte de la mesa —sentenció el señor Odinson.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió desafiante.

Loki se puso de pie y subió a su habitación. Thor fue detrás de él, con la cabeza gacha y en silencio. Terminó golpeándose apenas el hocico cuando Loki azotó la puerta, luego sintió el sonido que hacen todos los humanos cuando quieren trabar sus puertas.

Se sentó enfrente a la puerta a esperar.

. . .

A eso de las cinco y media de la madrugada, el jardín de los Odinson se llenaba de pequeños pájaros que iban a beber a la pequeña fuentecita. Thor los observaba con cautelas desde la cocina, sus ojos moviéndose con cada movimiento, encorvado, listo para pegar un salto hacia afuera y espantarlos. Tony había hecho una puertita especial para que el pudiera salir a cualquiera hora sin tener que despertar a los demás, pero en la casa de Loki, necesitaba que alguien lo dejara salir.

Escuchó un par de pasos y vio entrar al muchacho en la cocina, no parecía haber dormido nada bien. Puso un par de panes en la tostadora y preparó algo de café, después llenó el tazón de agua y comida de Thor pero ignorando a este completamente. Thor meneó la cola, poniéndose en dos patas sobre la espalda de Loki mientras este sacaba el pan.

—Déjame en paz —regañó y abrió la puerta que daba al patio—. Vete a jugar con los pájaros y no molestes.

Thor se agachó, listo para su ataque, giró la cabeza hacia Loki y lo vio, esperando su pan tostado, con la mirada vacía. Se preguntó si había tenido algún problema con sus padres durante la cena, si había dicho algo demasiado malo. Él no se parecía en nada a Tony que siempre trataba de ver el lado bueno de las cosas y hacía bromas y antes de desayunar solo prefería salir al patio con él.

—¿Qué estás viendo? Vete a jugar afuera.

Loki era un humano raro. Triste.

Solo.

Las aves podían esperar.

Thor se frotó contra sus piernas y se recostó apoyando la cabeza sobre las pantuflas de Loki.


	2. Loki II

Los días pasaron de forma monótona. Al final Loki acabó acostumbrándose a la brusca forma de demostrar cariño que tenía Thor.

Thor. No le quedaba tan mal el nombre. Después de haber pasado un par de horas en Internet, descubrió que el nombre era de un dios de la mitología nórdica. Por las descripciones, Loki se imaginó a un grandote con un cuerpo de varias horas de gimnasio, una cabellera brillante, rubia y larga, estilo vikingo. No muy lejos de ese perro enorme con pelaje dorado, largo y muy bien cuidado.

No era agresivo, salvo aquella vez que estaban paseando, o mejor dicho, que Loki era casi arrastrado por el paso rápido de Thor. Sin querer, el muchacho se dio de bruces con el hermano mayor de Bruce Banner: un chico parecido a él salvo que con el doble de musculatura y con el que no se llevaba para nada bien. Loki estuvo a punto de recibir un buen puñetazo cuando Thor saltó encima del otro, ladrando enfurecido.

Nunca nadie lo había defendido de esa manera.

. . .

No podía ducharse con la puerta del baño abierta, porque en seguida entraba y jugaba con la cortina de la tina.

—¡No estoy jugando, Thor, deja eso! —gritaba sonrojado. No podía tironear porque podría resbalarse y romperse el cráneo—. ¡Thor, suficiente!

El perro arrancaba la cortina y se iba corriendo, a la espera de que Loki fuera por él.

. . .

Thor adoraba contemplar las tormentas. Nada de lloviznas suaves de verano sino tormentas estruendosas, y si tenían relámpagos mejor. Su rabo se movía excitado, Loki permanecía en la sala, leyendo algún libro, sin entender cuál era la gracia, pero agradeciendo que no fuera como otros animales que se ponían a chillar llenos de miedo.

Desde la puerta que daba al patio, el cielo tormentoso se veían perfecto. Sin embargo, Loki se quedaba en la sala. Así que Thor se conformaba con la ventana de la sala.

—No morirás si estamos en habitaciones diferentes, ¿sabes?

Entonces Thor lo miraba y se quedaba boca arriba, esperando a que alguien le rascara el vientre.

Aunque Loki nunca quería ceder tan fácilmente, Thor tenía bastante paciencia y al cabo de veinte minutos, conseguía lo que quería.

. . .

Últimamente había notado que Loki estaba discutiendo mucho con sus padres, incluso prefería salir al parque con la excusa de llevarlo a pasear, sólo para estar lejos de ellos. Era confuso, tampoco entendía demasiado a los humanos y no se parecía en nada a la familia de Tony. Tony no estaba mucho tiempo con su padre, pero si pasaba tiempo inventado cosas, invitando a Steve a su casa o saliendo con los demás, en cambio Loki pasaba de un lugar a otro pero siempre con la misma expresión, siempre como si estuviese herido.

Un tarde, después de que Loki lo dejó bañarse en la fuente de la plaza y después de haber discutido ferozmente con una anciana que se proclamaba defensora de las jodidas fuentes, Loki encontró sobre la mesa una nota de sus padres.

Se fueron a Noruega y lo dejaron a cargo de la casa para que piense mejor sobre su actitud.

—Ya han hecho esto antes —murmuró abollando la nota—. Ellos no, sino otra persona que antes estaba conmigo.

A pesar de que se trataban de cosas dolientes, a Thor le gustaba cuando Loki le hablaba como si se tratara de otro humano más.

. . .

Abrió los ojos con pesadez e intentó levantarse de la cama; no pudo, tenía ambas piernas dormidas.

Se frotó los ojos y vio a Thor hecho un gran ovillo dorado, durmiendo cómodamente a los pies de su cama. Había tomado demasiada confianza o tal vez era muy tonto y no podía darse cuenta de que a Loki no le agradaba en lo absoluto…

O quizá no. Quizá Thor era híper-perceptivo y se dio cuenta de que Loki le había tomado algo de cariño durante todos esos días.

—Thor —murmuró somnoliento—. Aplastas mis piernas.

El animal abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirándolo un momento, como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de reconocimiento. Loki bostezó y Thor enseguida comenzó a mover el rabo alegre. Ese era un detalle que conseguía algo que pocas personas podían: sacarle una sonrisa.

—Te alegras por cualquier cosa —se excusó el muchacho, desviando la vista, sonriente. Thor se levantó, caminó sobre el cuerpo de Loki y lamió su rostro—. No puedo levantarme —insistió— y estoy hablando en serio.

Después de una semana, Thor ya conocía su mirada y sabía cuándo era momento de hacerle caso o no. Bajó y permaneció pegado al catre, mordisqueando los pies de Loki mientras se calzaba las pantuflas. Hace una semana habría ganado un brusco empujón con el pie, ahora sólo eran reproches en el aire, sin demasiada carga agresiva.

. . .

El día estaba terriblemente caluroso, en noticiero no aconsejaba salir a la calle salvo que fuera necesario y, en ese caso, llevaran mínimo una botella de agua fría. Thor veía por la ventana a las personas en remera de mangas cortas o sin mangas, shorts, ojotas, sandalias, gafas de sol… Loki era el único con pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Tal vez no le afectaba el calor.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de la cadena, ladró alegre, se puso en dos patas y hociqueó a Loki.

Apenas le respondió o lo miró a los ojos, ni siquiera replicó por la saliva que dejó en su rostro, ni siquiera se enfadó cuando lamió su nariz y labios. Se limitó a suspirar y enganchar la cadena, le dio una palmada en el lomo y abrió la puerta. Thor se detuvo, dubitativo, algo no andaba bien y no tenía forma de averiguarlo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? ¿No querías salir? —insistió el muchacho de mala gana.

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

A la media hora, Thor se dio cuenta que la piel de Loki estaba irritada tanto en las mejillas como la punta de la nariz. Había sudado mucho, a cada momento se despegaba la camisa del cuerpo y se había arremangado los pantalones hasta la mitad de la rodilla. No se había llevado dinero para comprar agua y su respiración le preocupó. Thor gimió despacio, en un intento de pregunta, también tiró con fuerza hacia el lado opuesto al que iba Loki, queriendo regresar a casa.

—Disfruta el paseo —le ordenó el otro tirando de la correa con fuerza.

Mientras caminaban bajó las copas de los árboles, Loki cayó sobre el césped.

Thor intentó ponerlo boca arriba, ladró unos instantes, pero no había nadie alrededor, solamente vio a lo lejos a un hombre arreglando una de las regaderas.

¿Dejar o no dejar a Loki?

Dio vueltas en círculos y se decidió. Acarició la mejilla caliente del muchacho y se dispuso a ir en busca de ayuda, cuando sintió un suave tirón de correa que lo detuvo. Thor volteó y quedó al lado de Loki, inquieto.

—Estoy bien —musitó, parecía que estaba muriendo. Thor comenzó a aullar y Loki le cerró el hocico con ambas manos—. Dije que… estoy bien… Sólo, nos quedaremos aquí a la sombra… un momento.

Hubiera querido acostarse sobre él, pero sabía que no necesitaba más calor, así que se arrimó lo más que pudo. Su cabeza apenas rozaba la de Loki e intentó no exhalar su aire cálido sobre el rostro del otro.

El tiempo se hizo interminable y Thor comenzó a dormirse hasta que un par de caricias sobre su cabeza lo despabilaron.

—Es mentira —murmuró Loki con un hilo de voz.

Su mano temblaba y Thor reconoció el tono en la voz de los humanos cuando sienten dolor. El animal no se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia Loki, se limitó a pegar la nariz sobre su mejilla, dio una pequeña lamida y le resultó apenas salada.

Lloraba.

—Todo es mentira —dijo—. Lo descubrí hace medio año. Yo solo. Ni siquiera han podido esconderlo bien. Lo he hecho yo solo, todo lo he hecho solo. Siempre he estado solo.

Thor se sentó, Loki se cubrió los ojos con las muñecas, pero ya no podía esconder que estaba llorando.

—No soy hijo de ellos, no sé de quién soy —continuó. Thor apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Y no pensaban decírmelo nunca. Iban a seguir mintiéndome y en vez de intentar saber qué me sucede, sólo creen que soy un mocoso cabrón y malhablado…

Silencio.

Y al final…

—Eres el único que es realmente incondicional conmigo…

Thor se arrimó y frotó, con mucha suavidad, su nariz contra la de Loki.

* * *

**Bonus: **tumblr. com(barra) tumblr_m5we33nUtV1qijh2do1_400. png- (unir todo para ver el link y reemplazar el "(barra" por la barra del numero 7).

**Nota: **gracias por sus comentarios :3 nunca vi fanfics de animal!character en español, pensé que no iba a ser bien recibido porque al fandom en español tal vez no le gustaba. Pero me di cuenta que la clave está en publicar de todos modos, siempre hay alguien que está dispuesto a leer delirios en mi idioma favorito.

Saludos~


End file.
